This conference grant application requests support for the Fifth International Mouse Genome Conference. This annual conference, which alternates between the United States and Europe, will be held in Amsterdam this year, organized by Peter Demant of The Netherlands Cancer Institute. Specific dates will be established once a conference site has been chosen. The proposed four day program will consist of a day each for arrival and departure and two days devoted to mouse genome topics. This conference will provide an opportunity for the mouse genomics community to assess research progress, share ideas for new strategies, and discuss solutions to common problems. The specific aims of the conference are to evaluate progress towards complete genetic and physical maps, to evaluate the status of informatics resources, to finalize chromosome committee reports, and to discuss genomics research problems, resources, priorities, and directions.